Lulu's Girlfriend
by Supergirl3
Summary: Lulu and Spinelli. Lulu goes do Spinelli with her dating troubles. The summary sucks, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Also I've been inspired by JMcMillian. Hope you enjoy.

Things were starting to get back to normal. The moment Lulu had healed she was ready to pick back up with Rick Webbers murder. She and Spinelli were at Kelly's taking a little break. "Spinelli, do you think it would be trashy if I dated both Milo and Dillion?" Spinelli didn't like the question or the fact that his name wasn't mentioned. "No, why do you ask blonde one?" "Well, they've both shone an interest in me and they're both cute and smart. I've never really had a boyfriend before and I figured why not if I could? Plus it's not like I would keep dating both of them, it would be just to see who I'm more compatible with." "Good idea blonde one, however don't you have more options then Scorcce wannabe and Bran over brains?" "It's not like I have a ton of guy's beating down my door, besides I like Dillion and Milo." Spinelli wanted to tell her what he really thought which was to forget about those two and be with him, but she was talking to him like a real friend and he didn't want to ruin that. "Then you should go for it."

It had been three weeks since Lulu started dating Dillion and Milo. She had told both of them that it wasn't anything serious and that she would be dating both of them for awhile to see how things worked out, they both agreed to it. Spinelli had been kind of sad he wasn't a contestant in Lulu's dating game, however things were still changing between the two of them. When she wasn't on a date she was usually with him, and it wasn't just about Ricks murder. They actually hung out and talked about different things. She would even stay the night with him sometimes at Jason's Penthouse. Spinelli liked the closness that they had, he just didn't like hearing about what happended on her dates or Milo's qualitys over Dillions and vice versa. It was a late night and Spinelli and Lulu were in the Quartermains backyard laying down smoking the ganga. "So, I think I'm going to call things off with Dillion." Spinelli sick of hearing about this stuff sat up. "Dude, why do you always talk to me about this kind of stuff like we're girl scouts at a sleepover?" Lulu sat up too. "I'm sorry it's just that you're like the only true friend I have. We have fun together, we help eachother out, I know you'll be right there if I need you, so I figured I could a little girl talk with you sometimes. I would usually go to Elizabeth about this kind of stuff but she's been kind of busy with her own problems. If you're uncomfortable with it I'll stop." Spinelli felt bad, he could hear the sadness in her voice and being her true friend he didn't want to let her down. "No, don't stop Blonde One we can have girl talk." "Thanks Jackel." Lulu gave him a hug and kissed his cheek as she said this. He hugged her back and smiled a sad smile.

Spinelli got home about 3:00am. Lulu had told him he could just stay the night with her, but he wasn't really in the mood after their conversation. He figured with it being so late Jason and Sam would be asleep. When he opened the door Jason was on the couch drinking a beer and reading a book. He decided he didn't care and started walking upstairs. Jason saw him and could tell something was wrong. Usually Spinelli would have gone up to him and start talking to him about things he had no interest in like games, but this time he was quiet and actually looked sad. Jason would never admit to anybody but he did like Spinelli and would help him if he could. "Get back down here" Jason said with a stern voice. Spinelli rolled his eye's and came back down expecting Stone Cold to get mad at him about something. Jason walked up to him "what's wrong"? "Nothing, I'm just tired." "Are you really going to lie me? I can tell something's wrong, and I'm just trying to help." Spinelli wasn't used to Jason voluntery talking to him and trying to help him, so he thought he might as well tell him, it wasn't like he had any other guy to talk to anyway. "Okay, the Blonde One thinks of me as a girlfriend." Jason smiled and handed him his beer. "Here, you probably need this more than me right now." "I just confided in you Stone Cold and you think it's funny?" "Sit down" they both went to sit on the couch. "No, I don't think it's funny, it's just that I know what it's like to be the girlfriend and it sucks." "You've been the girlfriend before Stone Cold?" "Too many times." "What should I do, do you have any advice?" "The best thing I can tell you is to be honest and tell her how you feel." "I want to, but what if she doesn't feel the same way and it just makes her uncomfortable and then she just throws me out? I don't want to lose her, I'd rather be her girlfriend then not in her life at all." "I know, it's a hard situation but the longer you wait the harder it's going to be on you. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, it's your decision. I'm just trying to help." Thank's Stone Cold that means a lot to me." Spinelli put his fist out so him and Jason could hit knuckles and to much of his own surprise he did it. "You're welcome Jackel."

Over the last four day's Spinelli had thought that each one was going to be the day he proffessed his feelings to Lulu, but each time he had chickened out. He was at home laying on his bed when his phone rang. "Jackel speaking." "Hey, you busy?" "No, what can I do for you Blonde One?" "Nothing, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out." "What did you have in mind?" "I don't know, anything? Dillion's been driving me crazy since I called things off with him." "Oh, so you didn't wan't to hang, you need the Jackel to bail you out." "That's not how it is, I really did want to hang out with you today." "What about Baby Mucsles, you two don't have any plans?" "Just because I called things off with Dillion doesn't mean I'm all serious with Milo now, plus we've only kissed like twice." "Didn't care to hear that." "Sorry" Lulu said smiling. "So what's with the third degree anyway do you already have plans or something?" "As a matter of fact I don't. the Jackel just doesn't like be used or being a last resort." "Spinelli, you're never my last resort, so do you want to hang out or not?" "Okay, I'll meet you in ten, but we get to do what I want." "Whatever, bye."

"Oh my gosh, Damien Spinelli I never pictured you as the bowling type. "Well I'm glad I could make you smile, but do you think maybe we can refrain from the use of full names Lesley Lu?" "Shut up" Lulu gave him a playfull push as they went inside the bowling alley. They paid for their lane, and picked out their balls, and were now putting their shoes on. "You do know how do bowl don't you" Spinelli looked up at Lulu and Smiled. "I'm the Blonde One, I can do anything. You best believe the Jackel's about to get infected by a vius." "Those are some pretty harsh fighting words Lu times two, I hope for your sake you can live up to your threats." Spinelli went to take his turn and got a strike. He strutted back to his seat, "score one for the Jackel" and then blew off his hand as to cool it off. Lulu rolled her eyes she. She went to take her turn and only knocked down 6 pins. Spinelli just sat there grinning. "Grin all you want, I can still make a spare." She went again and only knocked down two pins. "Apparently you can't, I'm sorry you suck." "It's only the first frame, I will get you" Lulu pointed at him as she said this and sat down. Six frames later and the score was at 175 and 108, Spinelli was still winning. He was happy at first but was starting to get irritated cause she kept curving her balls. It was back to Lulu's turn and she was about to go. "Okay wait Blonde One" Spinelli got out of his chair and walked up to her. "Are you trying to mess me up?" "Seriously, did you look at the score does it look like I really need to mess you up. Me being the sweet person that I am, am trying to help you. On your second roll you keep curving and it's driving me nut's. This is what you should do." Spinelli lined her up at the correct dot and stood behind her and put his hand on her waist. They both got a little nervous, they had never been that close together. They both stared at each other like they were kind of in a transe for brief second. Spinelli broke them out of it. "Anyway, you turn your body too much, so I'm going to keep your waist straight when you throw." Lulu rolled the ball and knocked the rest of her pins down. "You're welcome" Spinelli said sarcastically. "Thank you" Lulu said back the same way. They bowlled two more games, got some ice cream, and then headed back to th Q's. They were standing outside the front door. "I had a good time Blonde One, but I think I'm going to head home." "It's still early you can come inside and we can watch a movie or something." "Nah, I better go." "Oh, okay" Lulu said kind of disappointed. "See ya" Spinelli told her. "See ya" Lulu said back. Lulu was about to go in when Spinelli ran back up the porch. "Hey Blonde One wait." Lulu turned back around Spinelli grabbed her face and gave her a soft kiss. He pulled back and said "Goodniiiggghht" then walked off like he was Joe Cool. Lulu was left standing in shock with her hand touching her lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken a while, but I've been busy with school and work. Also sorry about the format, I don't know why it changes when I post.**

Spinelli got home excited and hoped Jason was there. "I did it Stone Cold, I did it!"

"You did what?" Jason asked sounding irritated.

"I kissed the Blonde One!"

Jason's look of irritation turned into a slight smile. "Congratulations, how did it go?"

Spinelli's look of happiness turned into one of confusion. "I don't really know, I just sort of went for it and took off."

"What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have done that Stone Cold, what if I freaked her out or something. Now she's not even going to want to be around me." "I don't even know how she reacted."

"Spinelli, relax." "You're getting upset for nothing, just calm down and see what happens tomorrow."

Spinelli had his head in his hands and was pacing. "This is not good, this is not good." "I'm going to bed, and hope that this was just a bad dream."

"Spinelli, wait." Jason shook his head as Spinelli kept walking to his room repeatedly saying "not good, not good".

Lulu was lying in her bed that night; she couldn't believe Spinelli had kissed her. She wasn't upset by it; it had just taken her off guard. In fact the thought it was kind of nice. She thought to herself "what does this mean now"? She had known that Spinelli had had a little crush on her but she never thought it was anything serious. The thought of Spinelli having real feeling for her made her fall asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning Spinelli got a text message on his phone from Lulu: breakfast kelly's in 30? he replied and left to go meet her. Spinelli was relived that Lulu didn't seem to be upset since she is the one that asked him to breakfast. He decided he wasn't going to mention last night unless she did. Lulu really didn't know what to expect when Spinelli got there. She was hoping that he would explain last night, so they could move on from there, but she wasn't going press it.

Lulu was already sitting sipping coffee at the table when Spinelli walked in. She waved and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Spinelli."

"Good morning, Lulu."

Lulu felt a little weird, he didn't usually call her Lulu and he was acting different. Spinelli thought he would be fine but once he got there he started getting nervous.

"So, that's good you're having a good morning, which's the key to having a good day."

Lulu gave him a strange look. "I guess so."

"Did you order already, I need to order, because without food we wouldn't be having breakfast, which was the plan."

"Yeah, I ordered for both of us. I know what you get so I thought I save you the time."

They both sat in an awkward silence for a moment, while Lulu was staring at him; he was staring at the floor.

"Spinelli are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why would you ask such questions?"

"Well first of all you're calling me Lulu, which you hardly ever do, your hand keeps shaking, you're making weird conversation, you were just staring at the floor, and for some reason you seem very paranoid."

Spinelli realized he was over acting so he decided to play it cool. "I'm sorry Blonde One; I guess I just drink too much coffee before I got here."

Lulu smiled, she knew he was probably lying, but she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I'm sorry Blonde One, I'm actually busy today."

"Oh, okay, are you going to be busy the whole day?"

"I don't know, I have some work to do for Stone Cold, and I don't know how long it's going to take." Spinelli was lying. He didn't have any plans he just felt really weird around Lulu.

They ate their breakfast with very minimal conversation Lulu knew he was probably acting this way because of last night. She didn't say anything though because the breakfast they were having was weird enough.

"I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay Spinelli, bye."

Lulu was on the pier by herself and sat on a bench. Since they discovered Scott Baldwin killed Rick Webber, Lulu didn't really have anything to occupy her time. She had decided to start dating Milo and Dillon but that didn't work out. She couldn't stop thinking about Spinelli. Yeah, she knew he was kind of weird, but since he kissed her she couldn't stop thinking about him. She kept hoping at breakfast that he would make another move, but he didn't.

Spinelli was outside walking towards the pier and saw Lulu he quickly tried to hide but she heard the squeak of his steps. She turned and saw him

"Are you trying to hide from me?"

"What, no Blonde One, never" Spinelli said nervously.

"Then why were you trying to walk away just now, and I thought you said you had something to do for Jason." Lulu was starting to get mad.

"I walked away because I didn't know it was you, and Jason just called and said he didn't need me right now." He wasn't very convincing.

Lulu got up walked to Spinelli. She was really unhappy with him. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're lying to me right now."

Spinelli was scared he had never seen Lulu so upset with him before. "I'm sorry Lulu, why are you so mad at me?"

"Why don't you want to be around me?"

"I was nervous, and I didn't know what to do."

"What are you so nervous about?"

Spinelli talked with a soft voice "I didn't know how you felt about last night; you know when I kissed you."

Lulu softens up a little. "You don't need to be nervous around me, where friends you can be honest with me." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're not mad about it?"

"Know, in fact I was a little disappointed that you didn't make a move this morning?"

"Like what"? Spinelli asked.

"Like this". Lulu looked up and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter. I know it's kind of short but I felt the need to end this one. I you all like it. **

They pulled away from their kiss both smiling with Lulu's arms around Spinelli's neck. "You just kissed me" Spinelli said. "I guess I did."

"What does this mean, do you seriously want to be with me Blonde One?"

"Why do you seem so surprised that I would want to be with you?"

Spinelli took Lulu's hand and they went to sit on the bench. "It's just that I'm not great looking and buff like Milo and we don't have a history like you and Film Guy so even though I've wanted you to be with me I don't really know or can think of a good reason why you should."

Lulu had a sad smile on her face. She never knew Damian "the Jackal" Spinelli could have such low self-esteem. They were still holding hands and with her free hand she put it on his chin to lift his face up to look at her.

"Hey look at me. Yeah, you're not buff and we don't have the history me and Dillon do, but you know what?"

"What?"

"You're smart, you're funny, and you're brave, I also happen to find you very cute. I don't know many guys' that would risk their life for someone who isn't even their girlfriend. You and me, we have our own history. We've been through two near death experiences and we share secrets with each other. Not to mention you're the assassin of cyberspace."

Spinelli started smiling. "You really want to give us a try?"

"You know, before I never thought about it but when you kissed me I started thinking and I really think this could work. I want it to work, and I want you. So what do you say?"

"Ahh Blonde One you don't even have to ask." Spinelli leaned towards Lulu and kissed her.

They broke apart and just started smiling at each other because they knew after both of them having a bad year, that they were both about to have a happy one.


End file.
